Takumi
Takumi '''is a male CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is really good at the skill level of 1500 and he doubles with Víctor or Hayley. In Baseball, he is a Pro, at around 1100 skill points and his team consists of him, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo and Shouta. He is also one of the last 9 players, being the worst Mii to be in the Champion's team. He plays on the teams of Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing, he is horrifying at around 90 skill points. Wii Sports Resort He isn't in Pro Class in any sport (Cycling being an exception), which defers from his excellent skills in Wii Sports. In Table Tennis his skill is low. His level is 221+. In Basketball, he is pretty good at level of 926+ and he plays with Maria and Sarah by his side. In Swordplay, Takumi isn't very good at level 341+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 19th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Takumi is a Master Mii. Trivia * Takumi has stage 50 clear with 267 points in the Solo Mode from Wii Party. * He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. He is very defensive and strikes often. * He is known in Wii Music as Tanner. * He's Japanese * His name means Artisan. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name, but his Wii Music name in Japanese is Tana. * You earn his badge by making 10 edits on Wii Sports articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by adding 1 articles to a category. * In Wii Party, he makes the third best pair with Steph with a total score of 66 points. (Old Friends) Gallery TakumiDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Takumi, as seen in the portrait. 52- Takumi's Team.jpg|Takumi's Baseball Team 20140710_144512.jpg|Takumi about to play a Boxing match Takumi.png|Takumi as a rival in Table Tennis IMG_20160903_145344.jpg|Takumi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Takumiart.jpg|Takumi in an official Wii Party artwork Takumi_castanets.jpeg|Takumi in Wii Music, as Tanner. Takumi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Takumi in Swordplay Duel IMG_0403.JPG|With Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Dry Bones, Yoshi and Theo (Mario Super Sluggers) All Yellow Miis.jpg|Takumi is in the top left 2018-02-07 (17).png|Takumi in Baseball 20180211_080920.jpg|Takumi and his teammates Maria and Sarah in Basketball 2018-03-02 (68).png 2018-03-13 (7).png|Takumi doubling up with Hayley in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (35).png|Takumi doubling up with Victor in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0614.jpg|Takumi saying hi DSC01965.JPG|Takumi in Swordplay Speed Slice 1531865649535902760003.jpg|Takumi in Swordplay Duel 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Takumi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-3-2.png|Takumi's badge Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.04.50_PM.png|Takumi wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0470.JPG|Takumi playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (36).png|Takumi in Cycling IMG_0764.JPG IMG_0807.JPG|Takumi swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-26 (16).png|Takumi pitching in Baseball Takumi in Bowling.png 2018-10-01 (52).png 2018-10-07 (17).png Category:Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Japanese Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:6 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Vice Beginner Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis